You're Mark?
by writingtiger
Summary: Mark? and Joanne? Set postRent, Mark and Joanne find out something they never thought was possible.
1. Prolouge

First of all I don't own the characters. They're all Jonathan Larson's work of genius, brought to you in part by the actors who played those characters in the movie.

As I was reading over the fic, I realized there were a few atrocious nuances with my timing, so in doing that, this fic has undergone a slight overhaul, with a new scene in Chapter 1. If you've read it before, you may want to read it again.

. This is my first Rent fic, and my best read fan fic so I want to thank everyone for their awesome reviews, and even reading it to begin with. I'm having a blast writing it!

Now on with the show...


	2. That Night

I know that what happened after that was my fault. After all I always take responsibility for my actions, but this was unlike anything that I had ever done – ever.

I entered the apartment which felt strange from the moment I dropped my keys on the table. I took off my coat and put it away. Everything was neat. Too neat. And too quiet. "Maureen," I called. There was no answer.

Turning my attention back to the table, I noticed my keys had fallen next to a blue letter, folded in thirds, and labeled "Pookie." I frowned in confusion as I reached for it. She wouldn't leave a letter like that if she had gone to the loft or she had a rehearsal.

"Dear Pookie;

There's no easy way for me to say this, but I've decided to move to L.A with Pierre. By the time you find this letter, I'll be long gone…..

There was more to it then that, but I couldn't bear to read it. Things had been going so well. Then she goes and drops this bomb on me. How dare she put me through her tango again? Despite my anger, I burst into heartbroken tears. There was one person in the world that understood me. I needed him right now.

Through watery eyes, I make my way past the graveyard where Angel was buried. It was almost a year since he had passed away, and I shivered from something other than the cold. I saw someone else I knew come out of the graveyard with his camera in hand. "Hi Joanne," he lifted his hand in greeting. I threw my arms around him crying.

"Joanne, what's wrong? Where's Maureen?" he asked in a panic.

"She moved to L.A with Pierre."

"That guy from her play?"

I nodded as I tried to gain composure.

"You're freezing. Let's go to Life, and have a cup of tea," he suggested, taking off his coat and wrapping it around me. I was grateful to have such a good friend. His coat smelled delicious. The scent of leather mixed with the cologne he wore since he had been hired on at Buzzline. It was heavenly intoxicating.

"I'm sorry about what happened Joanne," Mark said as he opened the door for me. I shrugged. "I didn't even know what hit me."

"When you're dancing her dance…" he said. "She missed out."

"What?" I asked, taken aback.

"You treated her so well. It's her loss."

"It just hurts – I got dumped. I'm never going to trust a woman again," I muttered.

"What about Mimi?"

"What about her?"

"She's a woman. Do you trust her?"

"With my life, but she's also straight. Let's go get really drunk," I said. We had just finished our third round of beers, and they weren't working fast enough. "I've got a case of scotch at my house."

We walked in the door of the empty apartment, but it wasn't empty now. It had me, and Mark. "I always wonder what it is that women see in men," I said as I hung on Mark.

"Attraction, chemistry…." He listed nervously.

I kissed him. Maybe it was the beer, maybe I just wanted to feel something else, but I kissed him. I expected it to be like kissing a brother, but it was far from it.

He kissed me back. We stood that way for awhile, letting our lips explore each other.

I slipped off my shirt.

"Are you hinting what I think you're hinting at?" he asked softly.

I nodded as I led him into the bedroom. I was about to lose my straight virginity to Mark Cohen.

"How did this happen?" he asked the next morning as we lay close in bed.

"I don't care anymore, but I liked it," I said.

"I was scared you'd run away. You're supposed to be a lesbian, remember?"

"I think you just converted me," I said, smiling and cuddling into him.

For a guy, Mark was the hottest one I had ever seen.

We talked throughout the week, and went on a date that Friday.  
"You know, that's the first time I've let the girl pick a movie and it hasn't been a chick flick," he observed as we walked out of the movie theater.  
"I'm a lawyer, remember? I find legal thrillers entertaining."  
"That courtroom shot was amazing. That camera angle was a stroke of genius," Mark enthused.  
I laughed. "You're the only person that can come out of seeing a movie and discuss camera angles."  
"We could discuss other stuff."  
"Such as?"  
"Us," he suggested taking me in his arms. His body sheilded me from the cold nip in the air.  
"I like that idea."  
"Joanne, I'm falling for you," he gently warned me.  
"I'm falling for you too."

We walked back to his loft to hang out. Collins and Roger were there. Collins with a sheath of papers in front of him, scratching at them with a sharpie, while Roger was strumming his guitar.  
"Did you take your AZT?" Mark asked them as we walked in.  
"Yes mother," Roger snarked, returning to his music.  
"Hey Joanne," Collins greeted me.  
"Hi."  
"Where's Maureen?"  
Mark started, but before he could speak, Roger jumped in. "Didn't you have a date tonight?"  
"Yeah man, you're home early," Collins said looking at the clock.  
Mark's response was to dip me back into a kiss. Collins's jaw dropped, and Roger nearly dropped his guitar. It was priceless.

A few weeks later, I woke up feeing incredibly nauseous, but went to work anyway. I had an important deposition coming up, and I couldn't afford any mistakes. Suddenly I needed the bathroom. I made it to the toilet in the nick of time. I had been feeling like this for the past few days. Maybe it was time to go to the doctor. At least for a checkup.

"Congratulations, you're pregnant," Dr. Forbes told me. "This can't be happening," I groaned. Last month I was a lesbian, this month I was straight, and pregnant, and semi alone. This sounded like something my former lover Maureen would pull. Maybe this is what I get for sleeping with men.

As I walked up the stairs to my apartment, I thought about how having a baby wasn't' necessarily such a bad thing. Maureen and I had talked about one of us getting pregnant when we were together from a sperm donor. Besides I wasn't getting any younger. I was at a good place in my life, and would have a lot to offer the baby. I just had to think of a way to tell Mark.


	3. Goodbye

I dialed his phone number. "Speak.." came the message. I hung up and sighed. I could call back and leave a message, but I didn't feel like talking to a machine. Instead I looked around the apartment, wondering where a good place to put a crib would be. Then I grabbed a notebook and started to plan. After I would tell Mark, I would see if I could get him to go to Lamaze classes with me. I filled out pages with plans and contingencies. I was scribbling a reminder to investigate if I could work in a home office part time when my phone range.

"Hello?"

"Joanne, I have the best news in the world. I want you go out with me for dinner tonight, and I can tell you!"

"What is it?" I asked.

"I can't tell you in person. Can I pick you up in an hour?"

"Of course. I have some news for you too."

"Okay."

We wound up at Life, where Mark ordered two beers.

"Ah, just one please. I'll have a lemonade. So what was your great news?" I asked before he could ask about my change in drinks.

" I'm going to Germany for a few months. There's some celebrity wedding that's given exclusive access to Buzzline. It's an unbelievable opportunity."

"It's incredible," I agreed, sadly.

"It will only be for a few months," he assured me, gently squeezing my hand. "Then I'll be back. I'll call you and write you as much as I can. Maybe you can even come to Germany for a visit."

"We'll see," I agreed.

"So what was your good news?"

"Oh, um, it looks like I'm going to win that Giovatti case."

"That is great news," he exclaimed. The Giovatti case was an ugly blotch on my workload, and I was eager to see it finally close. In other news, I couldn't tell him about the baby now. I would tell him when he got home. Besides I couldn't be very far along.

He flew out of JFK a few days later. "I'll call you as soon as I get there," he said, but we both knew it'd be a few days before he could even do that. He had to change planes in London, and then he'd be taking the bus to wherever it was that the wedding was taking place. The details were so top secret that Mark wasn't even sure where he'd be going until he got there.

Two nights later, I lay in bed tossing and turning. I was too hot, then too cold. Around one a.m., I got up for a drink. In addition to not sleeping, another side effect of this pregnancy was that I was incredibly parched all the time. As I stood there, drinking, I held one hand over my stomach. I wondered how long it would be until the baby bump started to appear, or until I could feel it move and kick. Asss I finished my drink, there was a knock at the door.  
I ran to the bathroom to grab my robe. The knocking became louder, more insistent.  
"Joann, let me in. It's Collins," I heard him boom outside the door.  
"I'm coming," I called.  
I fumbled with the lock and let him in. He was shaken.  
"What is it? What's wrong?" I asked.  
"Mark," was all he could get out. I hadn't seen that look since Angel died.  
"Collins, what about Mark?"  
"It's all over the T.V," he cried.  
I turned on the T.V., expecting to see my lover plastered all over it. Instead it was the wreckage of plane 6097 that went down, leaving London's Heathrow airport, going to Germany. 6097 was Mark's flight. "There were no survivors on the plane," the reporter recapped.

"No," I cried, sinking to the floor. Collins caught me, holding me in his strong arms, holding me up. How could life be so cruel? Taking away the one lover I could finally trust, taking away the father of my baby. How could life play such a horrible trick?

My stomach started to cramp. "Ohh," I gasped as I grabbed it. "Are you okay? Sit down, let me get you some water." I shook my head. Something was wrong. "I'm pregnant. I need a hospital now," I gasped. The pain was getting more intense with every second. Collins lifted me up and carried me out the door. "I need my insurance cards, my purse," I protested. He sushed me as he hailed a cab. It was a stormy night. Rain sleeting down in sheets, thunder streaking the sky, matching the terror and pain in my heart.

"Stress," was the doctor's diagnosis. "I'm confining you to bed rest for a few days, and take this sedative."  
"I don't have anyone. I live alone."  
"Your brother, out in the hallway, told me he'd take care of you."  
"My brother? Oh yeah, my brother," I responded weakly. I had once thought of Mark as my brother. As I thought of Mark, I started to cry again. I felt horrible that I hadn't had a chance to tell him about the baby.


	4. Aftermath

I had never before allowed food in my bedroom, but now we all sat around picking at plates of greasy Chinese takeout. I was in bed and Collins sat next to me. I wasn't hungry, but he consistently forced me to eat, under the threat of running me back to the ER. I wouldn't be sleeping either, were it not for the sedatives.

"Has Mrs. Cohen called yet?" Benny asked Roger.

"No, I'm thinking the airline probably called her, just like they did us," Roger sighed. Roger had called Mrs. Cohen, but couldn't stand telling her over a voice mail that her only son had been killed. So he just left a message for her to call back.

"I need to tell her about "Gizmo," I mentioned softly.

"Gizmo?" Benny asked with a strange smirk on his face.

"The baby," I corrected myself. It was after the movie "Gremlins" where they were cute as babies and monsters when they grew up. It was more of a joke then anything. "Gizmo" was only until I could come up with something better.

Roger and Mimi had settled on the futon, and Benny balanced his plate on his lap in a beanbag chair. It was weird to not have Mark there, fiddling with his camera. Then we remembered why, and felt it all over again. What hurt the most was that if I had told Mark, he might have not gone to Germany. He might have stayed with me, and been the man I know he is, been the father I know he would have been. It hurt to not have him here. I had a sonogram appointment next month. He should be going with me to that. He should be with me, picking out names, and picking out the perfect video camera for "gizmo". " He should be here with me," I said.

"I still can't believe he's gone," Benny whispered.

"It's surreal man," Collins agreed.

"He was supposed to be the One," Roger said. He didn't have to elaborate on what that meant. Mark was supposed to live to a ripe old age while the rest of us were wiped out by horrible disease. I personally thought I would go in some freak accident. Mark was supposed to be the one left standing while the rest of us were laid in the ground. Now there wasn't even anything left of him to lie. I reached for the half emptied box of tissues on my nightstand.

We at least wanted to have a memorial service for him. Benny suggested that we have a film festival of his films. We agreed that that would be perfect but felt we should at least discuss it with his family first.

"I keep expecting him to walk through the door filming away," Roger continued as he fiddled with the chords on his guitar. "He was such a good friend."

"He was always there," Collins whispered.

"For all of us," I added, blinking hard.

"He still is, so is Angel," Mimi said softly.

I fell into Collins. Collins was now the one who understood, although with Angel, it had been expected.

"Mark wouldn't want this," he murmered in my ear.

"You're right," I said summoning up all the strength I had. It wasn't enough. I needed Mark there. I needed the father of my baby, and not just for my baby. In my mind, I started to think back to all the time we had had together. He taught me what love could be like. I started to cry again.

"Shhh, it's okay," he said, holding me. Mimi came to the other side of me, embracing both of us with her small arms. Roger joined in our group hug, and even Benny came over.  
"Look around you, girl, you're not alone," Mimi whispered in my ear

She was right. I wasn't going to be alone. I had friends, good friends, and they would help me through this. We would help each other through this. I could never forget Mark, but a piece of him would soon be with us, and with the help of my friends, we would raise "Gismo" to be the best that he or she could be, a son or daughter that would do honor to their father's memory.

It was still hard. The first place I wanted to go after being freed from bed rest was a baby furniture store. Collins went with me. The clerks that showed us the selections always assumed Collins was the father. They could hardly be blamed, but then it made me think of the baby's real father.

That night when I got home, I discovered my phone was unplugged. "Great," I muttered. It had probably been unplugged for at least a week. I remembered now. I tripped in that spot the night everything happened, before I went to bed. The cord was unplugged, but I didn't see the need to plug it in right away. I was really tired. Then afterward, I'd been so out of it. My message light was blinking, but I couldn't listen yet.

Somehow I knew that Mark would leave a message on there, telling me that he had made it to Heathrow, and would be boarding the plane, unknowingly flying to his death. Maybe I could deal with it after I came home. My parents and I were going to fly to Florida for a week. They thought I needed a vacation. I thought they were right.

My mom and dad enjoyed shuffleboard, and cards, while I spent time on the beach, then we met up for dinner in the evening. We spent one afternoon at a dolphin observatory. I had never expected to like dolphins as much as I did. They looked like they were smiling at me. It was really the first time I had seen dolphins up close. It was healing, doing and seeing new things that had no connection to my past, but Mark was never far from my mind.

My parents drove me back to my apartment.

"Are you sure you don't want us to come up baby?" my mom asked.

"I'll be okay. You guys go ahead and get home. I'm sure Max is eager to see you," I encouraged them. Max was their new puppy they adopted. Besides I just wanted to sleep.

I had packed light, so getting my luggage up was a piece of cake. My heart stopped as I noticed the door was unlocked, but then I relaxed. I had asked Collins to get my mail so it was pretty safe to assume he was in there.

Instead Mark stood in the middle of the room.

"Why didn't you tell me about the baby?" he asked, sounding annoyed.

I screamed backing against the door which was now closed.


	5. To Tango Again?

The door flew open knocking me into the hallway. I screamed again, as Collins jumped back. The mail he had been holding flew helter-skelter onto the floor. Then he saw Mark and jumped a mile.

"Shoot, dude. You're supposed to be dead."

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Man, it's you," Collins exclaimed joyfully as he hugged him, knocking him over.

I was frozen in place, I couldn't do anything as it sank in.

"You're alive," I whispered.

"Of course I am. You can even feel me," he joked as he kissed me, pulling me up off the floor.

"We thought you were dead," I cried, as I relished his arms around me. I squeezed him in a hug that I was never going to let him out of. I couuld do nothing except hold and kiss him. "My love, you're back," I sobbed.

"Dead? What?"

"The airline called and told us you were on the plane that went down."

"The plane went down?"

"It's been all over the news," Collins told him.

Mark went white. "I was booked for that flight, but I was met in London and directed somewhere else. The wedding was actually taking place in Ireland, but they were making arrangements so it looked like everyone was going to Germany to the unauthorized paparazzi. I was saved," he said. He looked like he was the one who was going to faint now.

"You didn't know?" I asked, as we settled onto the couch.

He shook his head. "We've been in sequester for the past week, when we haven't been working. Their security team insisted."

"How did you know about the baby?"

"I called Roger because your answering machine was full, and I was worried. All I heard Roger say was a bunch of stuff that didn't make sense. Then he said you were pregnant, that came through clear, and then the phone cut out after that."

"Thank you Roger," I muttered under my breath.

Collins cleared his throat. "I'm going to go now."

"Thanks Collins," I told him, "for everything."

"No need," he assured me, as he walked out the door.

"So is it true?" he asked.

"Yes."

"We're going to have a baby?" he said, looking stunned.

"Yes."

"I'm going to be a father?"

"That's usually how it works."

"Wow."

"Are you okay?"

"I am. I'm – actually- happy about it, I guess. I just didn't expect it. Not at this point in my life. How are you feeling? Are you okay?" he started to ask anxiously. "You must have had such a shock."

"I'm fine," I laughed. For the first time in days I truly felt fine again.

My stomach was fluttering as I stood as Mark's apartment door, and not becuase of the baby that lay inside. Now that it turned out he was really alive, we had decided it was finally time for me to meet his parents. We weren't going to tell them the rest of the news just yet. Mark felt it would be much better for them to just meet me first.

"Hey Roger," I greeted him as he slid open the door.  
"Come on in ," he gestured. "Mark just called. He got stuck in traffic. He'll be here in a few minutes."  
How can he be stuck? He drives a bike?"  
"Detours," Roger shrugged as he sat back on the couch next to Mimi.  
"Hey Joanne," Mimi greeted me.  
"Hi Mimi, how are you?"  
"Girl, you will never belive who I saw at the Catscratch last night," Mimi laughed. She hadn't been a dancer since her near death experience, but she was their stage manager in a pinch.  
"Who?"  
"Benny."  
"Really? What about -" I trailed off as I tried to remember his wife's name.  
Mimi shook her head. "She wasn't there, but Maureen was. I guess she was really upset becuase she got really drunk. Anyway, she and Benny left together."  
"Together? You're kidding."

The door burst open.  
"You guys will never believe who I saw making out in the street," Mark said with a strange expression, as he came over to greet me.  
"Benjamin Coffin the third and resident drama queen?" Roger asked.  
"You guessed," Mark stated.  
"Mimi saw them at the Catscratch," I said.  
"Isn't he still with Muffy?" Roger asked.  
"Last time I checked he was," Mark said

Soon after that, we left to meet his parents for dinner at "Dijon's", a nice Italian restaurant, but not pricey. I was starting to bludge a little bit. To be on the safe side, I wore a dress that just made me look fat instead of pregnant.  
"So Joanne, what do you do?" his mother asked.  
"I'm a private lawyer," I said simply.  
"Mark, this one's a keeper," his mother declared nudging him. We exchanged secretive smiles.  
"You're a lawyer?" his father asked incredulously. "I never liked lawyers. Mark didn't Maureen dump you for a lawyer?" His father burst out laughing as he put two and two together. "Okay Mark, Joanne, the jig is up. What are you two up to?"  
"What do you mean?" Mark asked confused.  
"Joanne aren't you a lesbian?"  
"Dad," he prostested.  
"I was," I answered putting an emphasis on "was". "Mark here was too irresistable."  
"Well, smart girl," he laughed, "smart girl" he muttered to himself again under his breath.  
The waiter came to the table. "Can I get you some drinks?" he asked.  
"Scotch on the rocks, and keep 'em coming," his father replied.  
"I'll have a Shirley Temple," his mother ordered.  
"I'll take a Budwieser?" Mark requested.  
And for you, ma'am?"  
"Just a lemonade please?"  
"Aw come'on Joann, you look like a martini type of gal," his father encouraged.  
"I can't drink. I've got a big case tomorrow," I lied.  
"One drink won't hurt. Bring the lady a martini," his father ordered.  
"Dad, Joanne is pregnant, quit forcing the drinks."  
There was a moment of silence. "I'll just get you a lemonade," the waiter mumbled as he scurried away.  
Mark turned white as he realized what had just slipped  
"You're what?" his mother gasped.  
"We may as well tell them Mark."  
"Joanne is pregnant," Mark said.  
"Who's the father?" his mother asked. She didn't ask to be mean or vicious. She honestly wanted to know.  
"Mark is," I said.  
His mother looked like she was about to faint.  
"It's okay. We're going to get married," Mark told them.  
His mother hit the floor.

The evening ended as soon as we helped Mrs. Cohen into their Cadilac.  
"That's why I didn't want to tell them," Mark remarked ruefully as we watched them drive off.  
"They hate me," I said.  
"No, they don't. They were just shocked."  
"They think I corrupted you."  
"No, they don't. They'll love you. I promise."

The next morning there was a message on Mark's machine inviting him to Sunday dinner, and to bring me with. There was no fainting or awkward orders for drinks this time. In fact both his parents seemed genuinely excited for a new daughter-in-law, and "a grandchild to spoil," as his dad put it.


	6. Breaking News

We went to my sonogram appointment the week before Christmas, and Mark's camera rolled on the screen that was showing the baby the entire time. The baby looked like it too was holding a video camera. "She takes after you," I joked. He was working on his next documentary about new parents

After New Years, the cold winds blew a storm into town. The storm wasn't a fleet of snow that clogged the streets or a wind so icy it froze everything it didn't blow away. She was a dark haired beauty named Maureen.

I didn't suspect a thing when there was a knock on my door, but there she stood . Glistening snowflakes melting into shining drops among her chestnut curls.

"Maureen?"  
"Hi Baby," she greeted me with a hug, flouncing inside.  
"Wow, you haven't changed a thing," she remarked.  
"Um, I've changed a few things," I assured her, thinking of Project Gizmo that was going on in the second bedroom where she used to sleep when we'd fight. There was a brand new coat of yellow paint and red carpet for the "Winnie the Pooh" room. "Why are you here?" I asked.  
"Pookie, I've done some thinking," she said taking a deep breath.  
"You have?"  
She nodded. "I realized that Pierre was nothing compared to you. He never could be."  
"What are you saying?"  
"I want a second chance – at us," she said.

My heart wanted to melt at this woman's plea. She seemed so sincere. Of course she seemed sincere the last ten times we had had this conversation. She was also incredibly charming when she wanted to be - like right now, but somehow her magic didn't work on me the way it had before.

"Maureen, you need to leave. Mark is on his way over."

"Mark, why would Mark be coming over – oh my – are you two sleeping together?" she asked suspiciously.

"A little more then that," I replied under my breath.

She didn't hear me, but laughed dismissing her own theory. "It doesn't matter, it will be great to see him again, and tell him we're back together," she exclaimed giving me a hug. Then she held me at arms length. "Pookie, you've gotten a beer belly since I saw you last. It's okay though. I think it's cute."

"Maureen, it's not a beer belly. I'm pregnant."

"Through a sperm donor?" she asked confused.

"No." There was a knock at the door. "There he is now."

Mark greeted me with a kiss that drowned out everything. "There's the mother of my child," he said.

"Oh no. That's it. We're through," she said throwing her hands up in the air.  
"Maureen, we were never together again. My child needs stability and you are the most flighty person I know."  
"Actually," Mark said, putting his hands up in an attempt to restore peace. A wicked smile lurked at the corner of his mouth, "Joanne, there's something I need to discuss with you, and Maureen may want to stick around."  
He got down on one knee, pulling a ring out of his pocket.

"Joanne, will you marry me?"  
"Yes," I screeched, giving him a long kiss.

"Okay, whatever," Maureen snarked, throwing her hands up in the air. "I hope you're happy now," we heard her shout as she walked down the hall of my building and back out of our lives.

I expected to feel some sort of sadness. After all Maureen and I had fought a good fight to stay together more then once, but we weren't a perfect fit. She was a bird, happy to fly through the air, defying gravity, and any other boundaries she could come across. I was a fish, happy to stick to the familiar surrounding of the ocean. Instead of sadness, I felt relieved that that chapter of my life was finally done.

"I just had to do that," Mark laughed. I could tell he was remembering the day when Maureen and I had become engaged and he was standing not ten feet away. I hit him, lightly upside the head, and walked away.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"Women want to be proposed to romantically. You just proposed to me to get revenge," I accused.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. "You think I would have bought you this if I weren't serious."

"You just feel guilty about knocking me up," I accused. I could feel the pregnancy hormones kicking in. It was not me to be so unreasonable, but that's the way I felt.

"Joanne," he said, putting his arms around me, "I'm sorry if my timing was off. I love you. I loved you before I knew about this baby, and I'll still love you after it's born. I have to admit I probably wouldn't be asking you now, if Gizmo weren't on the way, but he –or she – is, and I want to be there. I want to raise my children with you, and maybe give Gizmo a brother or sister when the moment's right. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. The timing may be off, but the feeling, that I have for you – is still there," he said.

I smiled at his sweet words. "Fine, I'll marry you."

_Hope everyone enjoyed my little salute to "Wicked."_

Mimi was estatic, which is why I had gotten a call as soon as I was off work to come over right away. She wanted to tell us all the good news at once.  
"I didn't tell you guys this, but I had an interview last week with Simon Blue."  
"He's the director for that new Off Broadway show, that we covered for Buzzline," Mark said.  
She nodded. "They were interviewing for an assistant coreographer, and I got the job. I'm finally doing what I was meant to do," she gleefully chirped. We had to go out and celebrate at Life after that. Right in front of us was a couple waiting for the host to come back and seat them.

"Maureen?" Collins called.  
"Ahhh, Collins, how have you been?" she happily greeted him.  
"I've been good baby. Long time, no see."  
"Yeah," she said with a strange look at Mark and I. It was something that almost looked like - regret?  
"How many?" the host asked coming back.  
"Eight," Collins answered.

An uneasy look passed between Mark and I. We had yet to bring Collins up to speed on what had happened between us and Maureen. The usual bohemians were there, pushing tables together so there was enough room for all of us. Thankfully there was enough noise and commotion that there were no signs of strain to put a damper on anything. That's why I was suprised that Maureen followed me when I excused myself to use the Ladies Room.

"Joanne, can we talk?" she asked apprehensively.  
"Sure," I shurgged as I stood there waiting.  
"Not in here," she protested and dragged me outside.  
"Maureen, it's freezing out here."  
"I know, but Joanne, I just wanted to tell you that I'm really sorry about what I did."  
"Maureen, we've had this discussion."  
"No we haven't. Not this one. I know I've hurt you and I just wanted to let you know how sorry I am. I was also hoping -"  
"We're not getting back together," I gently reminded her.  
"That's just it pookie," she said, stamping her feet in frustration. "I don't want to get back together. I understand that you and Mark have a thing, and it's okay. Gosh, I never thought I'd say this, but I'm happy with Benny," she said laughing. "I miss you guys. I just want to be friends again," she said, tearing up.  
"Of course we can be friends," I agreed, embracing her.


	7. La Vie Boheme

"Now let's go back inside. I'm freeeezing," I insisted, dragging her back into the heated building. We returned to the table, and I slid in next to Mark. "We're cool again," I answered softly to his questioning gaze.  
"So dude, you and Maureen are hooked up?" Collins asked Benny.  
"Yeah, how did that happen?" Mimi asked as she took a sip of the beer in front of her.  
Maureen's eyes were looking down at the table. I could tell she was about to dive into a whopper of a lie.  
"Well, when I got back from L.A, I ran into Benny at - you know that little cafe - next to the courthouse. Well, I was leaving that cafe, and ran into Benny coming in.We were talking and decided to go on a date."  
The instinct of knowing my former lover made me excpect to see her nose grow. She was lying, but I wasn't going to point it out.  
"What happened to Allison?" Mark asked.  
"She left me for a cop named Stacey."  
Mark bust a gut laughing. "You're kidding?"  
"No, we're divorced."  
"I'm sorry, man," Roger managed to say, laughing too.  
"To Benny and Maureen," Mimi declared, raising her glass to the sky before everyone at the table was into what we had been talking about. Everybody raised their glasses.  
"To babies," Mark yelled.  
"To anarchy," Collins shouted.  
"To weddings," I yelled. Everybody stopped and stared at us.  
I just realized we hadn't told anybody we were engaged yet.  
"You two are engaged," Collins shouted, as he grabbed my hand, and saw my ring. "That's fantastic," he exclaimed, grabbing Mark off the floor in a bear hug, before hugging me.  
"Have you two set a date yet?" Mimi wanted to know.  
"We thought we'd tell you guys first."  
"To Joanne and Mark," Maureen slurred, raising her glass.  
"To couples everywhere," Roger toasted.  
"To happiness everywhere," Mimi shouted.  
"To prosperity everywhere," Benny toasted.  
"To music everywhere," Roger yelled.  
"To films, lots and lots of films," Mark announced, standing on his chair.  
"To conquering disease," Collins roared.  
"To us," I shouted.  
"To more wine and beer. Waiter!" Roger called.

Once a brilliant songwriter asked how you measure a year in a life. This year my life was measured in trimesters. I was entering my second with the conviction that it had to get better. All the books said it. Morning sickness was supposed to stop, which it was, and for that I was thankful. It was replaced by an oversensitivity to smell. When the carpets in my office were cleaned, the scent of the shampoo they used made me so ill that for the next two days I worked from my home office.

On top of everything else, there was the wedding to plan. We had talked about eloping at the courthouse, but it would have broken Mark's mother's heart. She was set on her son having a traditional Jewish ceremony, with all the trappings. Which is why we were doing a massive planning session at my apartment.  
"I wish we had more time to plan this," I muttered for the umpteenth time.  
"Well, do you want to wait until after the baby comes?" he asked.  
"No."  
I had found a cream colored wedding dress that worked wonderfully at concealing my stomach, I would also be carrying a huge boquet. It wasn't that I was ashamed of my pregnancy. We just didn't feel it appropriate to put it on display at our wedding.

Mark asked Roger, Collins and Benny to be his best men. Benny was fast becoming part of the group again now that he was dating Maureen. So I had to come up with one maid of honor and two bridesmaids. The first two were no problem. I asked Mark's sister to be my maid of honor, and mimi to be one of my bridesmaids. There was only one choice I had for a third.

Maureen.

I asked her, fully expecting her to say no. In true Maureen fashion, she said yes, and I was glad I had her help. One thing I had forgotten was that she was a speedy shopper. She was the one that had found my dress, and went on to find absoltely stunning bridesmaid, and maid of honor dresses. All in the same deep toned wine color, and all within an hour.

Now we just had to plan the rest of it. Mark and I were deciding on cake when I felt a flutter in my stomach. I dropped the magazine I was holding. Mark was busy writing out instructions on how to operate his camera. He was actually going to entrust it to Roger for filming.  
"The baby moved," I said, putting a hand on my stomach. I felt it again, but couldn't feel it on the outside.  
"Moved where?" he asked absentmindedly.  
"No, Mark," I said nudging his arm. "The baby moved."  
"Oh, really? Can I feel it?" he asked eagerly as he put a hand on my stomach.  
"I don't know if you can feel it on the outside yet," I said.  
"I'm not feeling anything," he frowned.  
"Don't worry. We have months and months more to go," I sighed.  
"I still can't believe you're voluntarily letting someone else handle your camera," I said, leafing through caterer's menus.  
"It's being duct taped to his hand," Mark insisted.  
"You know Roger wouldn't do anything to screw up your camera," I said massaging his shoulders. "Except maybe drop it," I cracked.  
"That's not funny," he protested, looking at me with a gleam in his eye. He started to tickle me. The wedding plans were forgotten for awhile.

Mark went home that night. After he left, I looked at the calendar. We had only met back in October, and here we were in late January, preparing to commit for the rest of our lives. I fought down a wave of panic. This is not me. What happened to level headedness, and calm? I couldn't possibly be jumping into a lifetime commitment after only a period of five months?  
What about the baby?  
The baby needed two parents, but would how would it's parents do being married. Everything had been calm so far. We'd never even had a major fight. What if we had a conflict so big we couldn't get past it?  
I didn't know how to be married. Heck, I was still learning that I was bi, and not full blown lesbian.  
It wasn't good for a person to make such life rattling decisions in such a short amount of time, was it?  
'The commitment thing wasn't such a great idea for you last time was it?' a voice whispered in my head. I started to pace back and forth across my living room.  
"Mark is not Maureen. He's levelheaded and calm, just like me. He proposed to me. He wants me. Do I want him? Of course I do" I talked it out to myself.


	8. Goodbye Love

The next morning I went to work and cleared my cases with a knot in my stomach, right behind the space where my baby was resting. I called Mark. "We need to talk," I said.

"About what?"

"I don't want to go into detail over the phone. Can I come over?"

"Sure. See you in ten?"

I knocked on the door.

His face lit up when he saw me. Then dropped. He could tell I knew, that something wasn't right.

"I have to give this back," I told him as I gave him back my engagment ring.

"Why?" he asked. I felt horrible for how suprised he was. I hadn't given him any warning.

"We're taking this way too fast. It's a spontanous combustion, and I need more time before I'm okay with getting married."

"Are you breaking up with me completely?" he asked quietly.

"No, I love you, and I want you in our baby's life, but we're jumping the gun on this."

"Joann, why does everything in your life have to be so planned, and so precise?" he shouted at me, jumping off the couch where we were sitting. "Are you just not aware that sometimes things happen that we have no control over? Look at your stomach for pete's sake," he exclaimed.

"Hey, we had control over this, and we still do," I snapped back.

"Do you want an abortion?" he asked tensely, his eyes challenging me.

"I should kick your butt for that remark!" I snarled. "That's not even an option. How dare you?"

"So we can do something as big as having a baby? A baby? But you need more time to think about marrying the father," he summarized sarcastically.

"Mark, it's not like that."

"Joanne, you can't control every event in your life. Have you ever given into something just for the heck of it?"

"Mark, we're talking about marriage. Being together every day for the rest of our lives. Don't you think we're being a little hasty on this? You even admitted you wouldn't marry me so soon if it weren't for the baby," I exploded.

"Sometimes things are just meant to happen. We're meant to happen. It was right then and it will be right now, and it will still be right tomorrow," Mark argued tensely.

"Mark, we weren't making love. Ever heard of a one night stand?"

"You can't tell me that was a one night stand! How do you explain the past five months?" he demanded. "You weren't drunk the entire time. Maybe it was that night that started it, but we're meant to be together."

"I need to know for myself," I said quietly and walked out the door. I didn't expect him to follow me. I didn't expect him to stop me and cause another match on the street. I didn't expect him to fight for me, and he didn't. If he had I might caved, but he let me walk away. 'He didn't want to,' the reasonable part of my brain protested.

I didn't cry. I just curled up on the couch, and watched the flicker of the T.V., not even caring what I was watching. I was too numb. "Parents were never meant to be alone," I heard something say in the back of my mind. I started to think about my baby. "Gizmo" needed him. We needed him. What if Mark was right? Was if sometimes you can't plan your life? What if something went wrong with my pregnancy. Or raising a child. Children don't stick to carefully planned schedules. Why did I always have to be in control? And if I was doing the right thing, why was I feeling like I had just died?

The phone rang

"Oh my gosh, pookie. Tell me you did not break up with Mark!" a woman exclaimed as soon as I said hello.

"I didn't break up with him. I told him I needed some time to think," I explained to Maureen.

"Are you sure it wasn't the pregnancy talking? I hear women get weird when they're pregnant," she replied flippantly.

"Maureen, it's not the pregnancy."

"Pookie, do you need a friend?" she asked.

"What?"

"You know. Just to hang out. I'm not going to try to get back together with you for heaven's sake. We can even invite Mimi. We'll eat junk food, and watch chick flicks. Let's the three of us have fun."

"I'm not going to be a lot of fun, but you're welcome to come over if you want to," I replied.

Twenty minutes later, there was a knock on my door.

"We brought Chinese food," Marueen crowed, holding up a steaming plastic bag.

"Are you okay, girl?" Mimi asked as she gave me a hug.

"I'll be okay," I replied, trying to give her an encouraging smile. 'Why am I so down about this if I'm doing the right thing?' I wondered.

"So is the wedding off now?" Maureen asked as we got settled.

"It probably should be," I replied miserably.

"You two are still dating right?" Mimi asked.

"Yes. I didn't want to break up with him. I just need time to think."

"Mark's really upset," Mimi said gently.

"I know, but what if I hurt him later on? What if we find out later it doesn't work out? Or what if we really didn't like each other to begin with."

"Joanne, I saw the look on your face when you thought he was gone. You love him. A lot," Mimi said.

"Maureen and I loved each other a lot too, but that wasn't enough to make it work," I pointed out.

"Joanne," she began softly.

I was startled that she had used my actual name. "With us, I wasn't committed. I never knew what I wanted from one day to the next. Do you remember how many times we broke up and got back together? Mark is committed to you a hundred percent."

"It doesn't matter how committed he is to me now. What about how committed I am to him?"

"You're right. You're probably better off single," Maureen assured me.

Maureen and Mimi talked about the joys of being single, but to me, it sounded lonely.

It was when we started talking about the misery of blind dates that made me realize it. We needed Mark. I needed Mark, but did he need me?


	9. Walking Through Fire

The next day was Saturday. Why was my clock buzzing at 5:00 a.m. My heart froze as I realized that it wasn't my clock. It was my phone.

"Hello?" I answered groggily. My hand was shaking. No good news comes at 5 a.m.

"Joanne, it's Maureen."

"Maureen, what's wrong?" I hadn't heard her sound that panicky since we found Mimi in the park.

"Collins. He's really sick. Mark and Roger found him passed out on the floor."

"Is he okay?"

"I don't know. He's at City Memorial right now. We're waiting for the doctor."

"Where are you guys at? I'm coming right down."

"The emergency wing."

'Don't die,' I kept silently pleading, while bracing myself for the worst. The scene when I got there was devastatingly familiar. The same people were gathered around the same bed, except now Collins was the patient. The only difference was the question of whether or not he'd come home.

The morning was measured in cups of coffee, how many tests were run, which doctors and nurses were coming to check on him, and when they arrived. It was an interminable wait. Finally the doctor asked us to leave the room while he spoke with Collins first.

To my dismay, Mark continued to be distant. He was hurt, and I felt pain all over again every time I saw it in his eyes. He was turning to Roger - and Maureen. I should have been in Maureen's place, putting my arm around him, rubbing his back.Why shouldn't he want Maureen anyway? Wait, Maureen was with Benny, who was sitting on the other side of her. My mind was too confused. I just wanted to go home knowing Collins was okay, and would pull through.

The door to his room opened again. Automatically all eyes turned to the doctor.

"Friends of Collins?" he asked.

"Yes," Mimi said.

"You can go back in," the doctor said. I tired to read his expression. There was maybe a hint of a smile in his poker expression, but whether it was from sympathy or good news I couldn't tell.

Collins was sitting up, smiling, when we came in.

"Well?" Roger demanded.

"They changed my AZT. As a result, I had high blood pressure. They readjusted it so I should be fine in a couple of days."

I hugged Collins as tightly as I could. "I'm so glad you're going to be okay," I cried.

"Hey baby girl. It's okay. Don't get too upset now."

"I'm not. I'm happy you're okay," I said trying to calm down.

One by one, everyone left, until it was just Collins and I. I was going to leave, but he kept asking me to stay.

"Do you need more ice?" I asked, after Mark had left. It was just the two of us now.

He shook his head

"You and Mark need to get back together," he said.

"Collins, I screwed up so badly. I didn't want to break up with Mark. I just didn't know if I wanted to get married."

"Do you know now?"

"If I could do it over again, I wouldn't have broken it off."

"Do you still love him?"

"Of course I do. I just don't know if he still loves me."

"He does. He was really upset last night."

"Oh, and it's easy for me. I thought I was doing the right thing. Too bad I was doing it out of my backside. I had the jitters, plain and simple."

"A case of nerves is a poor excuse for a lifetime of regret."

"What are you talking about?"

"Joann, it's me, Collins. You still love him, don't you?"

"More then anything. If he asked me again, I'd marry him in a second."

I turned around to sit on a chair and saw Mark's camera. Then I turned to the doorway where he stood.

"You heard?" I asked.

"Every word."

"Excuse us," he said to Collins, and led me out of his room. We walked in silence until we reached the hospital garden. It was beautiful, but more importantly, there was also no one else around.

"What was that about in there?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Last night I heard you didn't want to marry me. Then I hear you telling Collins you do. I feel like I need to have my camera just to keep up."

"I want to be with you."

"That's what I thought two days ago, but last night you said you didn't."

"Mark I got scared. I want lifetime guarantees. My parents have only been married to each other, and I want that too,"

"What if I were to tell you divorce isn't an option?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm never going to get divorced once I get married. So if you want me, you're going to have me forever."

"I want you forever."

We were sitting on a stone bench in the middle of the garden. He got down on one knee and pulled a small jewelry box out of his pocket

"Joanne, will you marry me - again?" he asked.

"Of course I will," I exclaimed happily as he slid the ring back on my finger.

We stayed there for awhile, basking in the moment and each other.

"You know, " I said, "I like this proposal a lot better."

"Me too," he laughed.


	10. Seasons of a Week

The next week was too short.

It seemed like hardly any time had passed when Collins was finally released from the hospital that Monday.

Mark and Roger went to pick him up, while Mimi, Maureen, Benny, and I decorated the loft.

"Mimi, could you grab those red balloons?" I asked as I precariously perched on the chair.

"Joanne, let Mimi do it," Benny said.

"I can stand on a freakin chair," I protested.

"And you could fall. I can take over," Mimi insisted as she helped me down and taped a balloon in the corner.

"What are you doing?" I asked Maureen, as I went into the kitchen to help with food.

"Decorating the cake," she said as she squeezed icing out of a fancy looking tube.

"When did you learn how to decorate cakes?" I asked. Moreover I wanted to ask where she had learned to bake. When Maureen and I were together she could hardly make toast without burning it or ruining it.

"In California," she said quickly. "Could you fix the lemonade?" she asked distractedly.

"Sure," I said, "weren't you going to California to be an actress?"

"A girl has to earn a living," she replied breezily.

I let the subject drop as I unwrapped the punch bowl I had brought from my place. We were having lemonade that night because Collins wasn't supposed to touch alcohol for at least a week. I didn't mind. It would be nice to be drinking the same beverage as everyone else again.

"Ohhh, calm down," I said as I leaned against the counter, rubbing my stomach.

"I am calm," Maureen said testily.

"Not you, him," I corrected her. The baby was kicking and wasn't watching which vital organs he was hitting.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, so is the baby now."

It seemed almost natural to stop and rub my stomach. It usually was enough to lull him, or her back to sleep. We still didn't know what we were having.

"Benjamin, you behave," we heard Mimi squeal. I looked up and saw they were fighting each other with balloons.

"Help me," she giggled as she tried to defend herself.

"You don't need help," I scolded playfully as I threw back a balloon at Benny that had landed on the counter.

"Hey two against one. Maureen, help me," he said as he dove toward her. She simply pointed a frosting tube at him and squeezed.

She didn't mean to hit him, but somehow a glob of red was right in the middle of his polo shirt.

Frosting flew everywhere as we forgot what we had been doing, forgot that we had spent at least an hour cleaning the apartment. The door opened.

"Get 'em," Mimi screeched as she ran toward Roger.

I kissed Mark first smearing frosting on his face, then hugged Collins while Maureen hugged him from the other side, covering the top of him with a rainbow of surgary goop.

The fight ended with everyone in a giggling heap on the floor.

"Oh, by the way Collins - " Benny said.

"Yeah -" he replied, catching his breath.

"Suprise," Benny joked.

We fell into laughter again.

After we cleaned up as best we could, I reheated the spaghetti I had made at my place.

"Thanks you guys," Collins said as we took seats around the table.

"Are these balls meatless?" Benny asked as he took a bite.

"It reallly does taste the same," Mimi said.

"I told you," he said.

"Mark, put down that camera and come eat," I said.

"Are you kidding? His other wife?" Roger asked in mock horror.

"She'll learn to share," I told him as Mark slid in his seat next to me.

"This loft is going to be different without you here," Collins said.

After the wedding, Mark was moving to my apartment.

"I'll still hang out with you guys," Mark promised.

"It won't be the same," Roger agreed.

"Yeah, you and Mimi can quit playing your music," Mark roasted them.

"We'll miss you man," Colins smiled.

Wednesday was my last day of work before the wedding. My firm had a huge cake brought in, and ordered pizzas that I couldnt' eat. My pregnancy had made me sick at the sight of pepperoni. The day was too long as it progreesed and too short as it got closer to the end.

"This deposition needs to get done," I paniced.

"We'll get it done, go home," my coworker Lyle insisted.

"What about - "

"Joanne, I've got it," my paralegal Sarah soothed. "Go home. Think of it as practice."

Thursday night, my aunt Denise hosted a bridal/baby shower for me. My last night as a single woman. Meanwhile Mark was out celebrating his last night of bachelorhood with poker. "I don't need strippers," he assured me.

The first game we played was where everyone cut a piece of yarn guessing how big I was around the middle.

"She's too skinny as it is," Mark's grandma Rose said.

"She has to be carrying a boy," Mark's aunt Sarah remarked.

"Mmmm, Mmmmm, that chile' has to be a girl chile', look how's she's carryin' it, " my Grandma Mable insisted.

"In our family the boys have always been smallah," Grandma Rose proclaimed.

I felt better when the string that came the closest was the smallest. It was Mimi's.

When we opened gifts, Maureen begged me to open hers first. It was a harmless white bag from the outside. Inside was full of sexual enhancements.

"Mark really likes the almond oil," she said when I took out a package of massage oils. The only two that didn't look shocked were my mother, and Mimi. Mark's mom looked like she would faint again.

"Maureen," Mimi nudged her laughing.

"He does," she murmured under her breath.

Luckily my other gifts were more tame. The massage oil was okay, but the "WonderWand," also in the bag, was more than a bit embarassing.


	11. I'll Cover You

_Note: Sorry this chapter took so long to come to fruition. I'm over my writer's block so hopefully the updates will come faster now. Thanks for hanging in there. Also I am not Jewish, I got ALL of my information on Jewish weddings off the Internet so please forgive me and feel free to correct me if I got anything wrong! I also took some liberties since I imagined them having an interfaith wedding. On with the show…….._

The day was bright and beautiful, which was good because we were having an outdoor ceremony. I woke up and looked at my bed. This was the last time I would ever wake up alone. "What do you think of all this huh? Your mommy and daddy are getting married," I said as I rubbed my stomach. The baby kicked as though it had heard me. I poured myself a glass of orange juice and tried to take advantage of this final moment of calm before the storm.

"I feel like I forgot something," I fretted as my mom helped me into my dress. "Don't worry baby. Calmer minds have got you covered," she said as she finished buttoning the back of my dress. "Where's Maureen? She needs to do my makeup."

"I'm right here Pookie. Have a seat."

"You've done this before right?"

"Pookie, I'm an actress, of course I have. Now if you keep talking, I'm going to screw up your lip liner, and you're not going to like me much."

Mimi was arranging my veil in my hair. It's Jewish custom for the groom to veil the bride, but the one custom I wanted to keep was not having Mark see me until I was absolutely time.

"Oh Pookie, you look so beautiful," Maureen cried as she hugged me.

"Maureen do not make me cry," I warned her laughing.

"I can't help it. I'm just so happy for you and Mark," she cried.

"Girl you're going to screw up my makeup," I teased.

"Congratulations," Mimi said as she gave me a hug.

"Places," I heard someone call. "Ohh, this is it," I exclaimed.

"Baby, I am so proud of you," my mom said as she hugged me.

"Thanks Mom."

The music started up and Mimi, and Roger started down the aisle. Then Maureen and Collins. "I love you,' Mark mouthed to me as it was his turn. "I love you too," I mouthed back as he was escorted down by his parents to the chuppah where we would be married according to Jewish tradition. Then it was my turn, with my mom on one side and my dad on the other. I reached Mark and walked in a circle around him seven times. This, he explained to me, was symbolic of building our future home as the world was built in seven days.

Next the rabbi read the betrothal blessing and we each drank from the cup of wine he blessed. "Now Joanne and Mark would like to read the vows they wrote for each other," the rabbi announced.

First it was Marks turn. "Joanne, for a long time I've been the observer, watching everything through my camera lens. Now you've made me experience life through a different angle, I participate now instead of capture it with my camera. You've made my life richer. I will do my best to be the best husband in the world to you."

"Mark, there is no day but today, and each day we've been given together, you've made better. While I was independent before, you have made me whole. I love you and am glad that the paths we've traveled have brought us to this point. I will do my best to be the best wife in the world to you."

Then it was time for the rings. He placed the ring on the forefinger of my right hand. "Behold, you are betrothed unto me with this ring according to the laws of Moses and Israel," he stated as was the custom. The rings we exchanged were simple as marriage is supposed to be a thing of simple beauty. Besides, neither of us really wanted anything ostentacious.

The "Ketubah," a traditional Jewish wedding contract, was signed and we drank a second cup of wine that the rabbi recited seven blessings over.

"Mazeltov" one of Mark's uncles yelled as Mark stomped on the glass. We then got to go to the Yichud, a private room where the bride, and groom were allowed to spend some private time. And Mark was able to break his fast. Had I not been pregnant, I would have fasted too. Nevertheless, I appreaciated the light meal we had just as much as Mark did.

"We're married now," I said as we munched on sandwiches.

"Thank goodness we got through it. We better stay together because I'm not getting married ever again."

"Amen," I agreed as I remembered my shower.

"My wife," he said as he grabbed my hand.

"My husband".

It felt so strange, yet so nice to say those words. He pulled me into him so his hands were on my stomach. Then he jumped.

"What's wrong?"

"I felt the baby kick."

"Our baby."

We sat there enjoying the moment, when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Mark yelled.

"Come on Mark and Joanne, it's time for pictures," his mother insisted. It seemed like an eternity that we were forced to stand in every position known to man for the flashing bulbs. It was a relief when they were finally done and Mark and I were able to mingle with our guests.

After another gigantic meal with all our guests, it was time to start dancing. To our surprise, Collins took the mike as Mark led me out to the floor. "This is for the newlyweds," he said and started to sing "Live in my house, I'll be your shelter. Just pay me back with one thousand kisses. Be my lover. I'll cover you." It was a touching moment as Maureen, and Benny, then Mimi and Roger, joined us on the floor.

All in all it was a great day, but Mark and I were glad to finally have it over with, and Mark was glad to have his camera back.

"I was scared he was going to break it," Mark confided as we rode to our hotel in the limo.

"Well, now it gets the night off," I said, snuggling into Mark.

"Oh, but I wanted to do some more filming," Mark teased.

"Funny boy," I said as he kissed me.

We just sat back enjoying the New York cityscape as it passed by. We were spending the night at the Waldorf Astoria before spending the weekend on the Jersey coast.

"Mark don't we have to check in?" I asked as he whisked me past the front desk.

"Already have," he said confidently flashing a key card.

We had just booked a regular room, I thought, but when we opened the door, there was a Jacuzzi in one corner. On the bed were chocolate covered strawberries, and a bottle of sparkling cider. We toasted each other, and enjoyed the rest of our night.


	12. Mr & Mrs Cohen

We drove back on Monday afternoon. I immediately went to check in with my office after dropping Mark off at the loft, so he could finish packing his stuff.

"Joanne, you're back," Kyle greeted me as I headed down the hallway to my office.

"Hi Kyle, I just thought I'd check in, see where we're at on some stuff," I said, as I turned on my computer, and tossed my purse onto a nearby chair. "Where's Sara?"

"Um, Joanne, have a seat," Kyle motioned. His tone indicated some very bad news.

"Kyle, what happened?" I asked again as I sat down, preparing for the worst.

"Sara went out to a club this weekend..."

"Kyle, they do that at her age. Where is she?"

"The concert there got out of control. She wound up in a stampede. She's banged up pretty badly. It will be at least a month, maybe two, before she can return to work."

"A month?" I repeated.

"She's broken multiple ribs, plus both legs are in a cast."

"How's Lisels's schedule?" I asked, thinking of other paralegals at the firm. I could not work without a paralegal, especially for an entire month.

"Brad has her backed up on his cases. Renee is helping with Lisel's load." "

How come Brad gets two paralegals?" I demanded to know.

"You know him. He has to be Mr. Perfect, taking on more then he can handle," Kyle reasoned, taking a seat. "I called a temp agency. They promised to send someone as soon as they can find one."

"As soon as they can find one?"

"Paralegals are hot right now. The ones who need employment have it."

I logged into my email, "That is just what I need to hear," I retorted as I scanned the emails I recieved.

"I'll be going now," he said, escaping into his own office.

My brain was swirling as I jumped into the course of calls, research, faxes, and emails. Before I knew it, it was 11:00.

"Oh my gosh," I exclaimed. My tummy growled as it scolded me for missing dinner. I locked my office and ran out of the building, jumping into my car, I drove as fast as I could to the apartment. Mark had probably taken a cab to get back. I unlocked the door, and found it empty. I hurried toward the loft, anticipating he'd be furious with me. Roger threw down the key to me from the balcony. He was playing around with some of his guitar stuff with Mimi next to him.

I opened the loft door. "Where's Mark?" I asked Collins who was sipping coffee. Collins motioned toward the door to Mark's old room. I went in and found Mark sound asleep, filled boxes stacked next to him. The room was almost completely empty. Carefully I removed his glasses and set them on top of the boxes where he'd be sure to see them, then threw a blanket over him. "Good night," I whispered as I kissed him, and softly tiptoed out.

I woke up the next morning to smell bacon frying. Curiously, I padded into the kitchen.

"Mmmm, Good morning," I greeted Mark with a kiss.

"Good morning."

"You're making me breakfast. That is so nice."

"Sorry I fell asleep at the loft last night."

"How did you get home?"

"Taxi. How are you feeling?" he asked as he rubbed my tummy. "Gizmo" kicked in response.

"You woke up the baby."

"Well good morning," he greeted my tummy. "Breakfast will be ready in just a second. It's just breakfast burritos, so it's nothing special."

"It will be nice to sit down and actually eat with my husband," I commented as I poured myself a glass of orange juice. "Ugh, you know how glad I'll be when I can go back to coffee?"

"I can only imagine," he replied as he dumped scrambled eggs into a serving dish.

"So what are you going to do today?" I asked, as I spread sausage onto a tortilla.

"Well, I have a few segments that I'm working on for Buzzline, so I'll probably get those finished up," he said as he sprinked some cheese over his eggs.

"I have to find a new paralegal. My old one went to a concert and nearly got herself killed."

"Is she going to be okay?"

"Yea. She just broke some bones, but she's still out for at least a month, and all the other ones floating around the firm are backed up."

"What about Collins?" Mark asked.

"What about him?"

"As your paralegal."

"Mark," I hesitated, "Collins is smart, but I don't know.."

"He went to school," Mark assured me.

"Yeah, he's been to many schools, and been kicked out of every one. Collins is smart, but you need training to be a paralegal."

"He has been trained. He hasn't used it in a couple of years, but he knows how."

"How come I didn't know that?" I wondered aloud. Collins and I had been much closer since that night we thought Mark was gone. If Collins knew how to do the job, he might work out.

After breakfast I wandered over to the spot I had set up as a home office. "What do you want to do with these?" I asked, referring to a box of film that had been placed on my chair.


	13. Village Voices

"Over here," Mark said, grabbing the film from me. I checked my emails and was moving on to my faxes when I heard Mark grunt. I looked back and saw that he was in the bedroom. 

"Aurgh," he yelled. "Joanne, where are the extra blankets?" he asked.

"In the hall closet," I called as I print on a document.

"Do we have any nails?" he asked from the bedroom.

I got up from my computer and went back to where he was trying to hang a blanket in front of the window.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I need more darkness in the room to work."

"Use the front room. I was going to go to my office anyway," I told him

The office was frantic. Moreso then usual on my end without a paralegal. I was more then happy to drop everything to meet with Collins at lunch.

"So I hear that you were a paralegal at one time?" I asked.

"Yeah. That was a long time ago though," he said smiling ruefully.

"Come work for me," I pleaded.

His head snapped up and he laughed as he looked at me. "Yeah, right. Can you see me working for the "establishment?" he asked.

"No," I agreed, "but I'm desperate. I need a paralegal, my other one got messed up at a concert."

"Can't you go through a temp agency?"

"Collins, right now paralegals can't be had for love or money. With the way this city sues, those that want work have it."

"Those that want work," he echoed.

"Collins, please, it would only be for a month while Sara is on the mend. I need you," I said looking him in the eye.

"Fine, I'll do it," he agreed.

"You will? Oh thank you Collins. You will save me more than you know.

He laughed, shaking his head.

That night when I got home, there were boxes everywhere, bits of film scattered about that hadn't made it past editing, reels on the couch, on the coffee table. There were even boxes of film stacked in Gizmo's room.

"Mark?" I called. There was no response.

I dropped my briefcase and sank into the one chair that was uncluttered. I patted my stomach and looked around. It occured to me that if you took away the film, there were no indicators that Mark lived here too. The phone rang. Reluctantly I dragged my pregnancy heavy body up to get it.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby?"

"Hi Mark. Where are you?"

"I'm at the loft. The apartment is too small to get my work done, so I came back here. We're all going to Life. Are you up for it?"

"Sure, give me time to change?"

"Okay I'll see you in half an hour?"

"See you then." It wasn't that I didn't want to go to Life and hang out with my friends. I was just so exhausted.

I parked my car in front of the loft. "I'm here, come down," I yelled. I was in no mood to climb up all those stairs just to come back down them seconds later.

Mark waved, and came down, with Collins next to him. Roger and Mimi were after that holding hands, and behind them were Benny and Maureen.

"Oh pookie, you look so pregnant," she greeted me with a hug.

"Thanks a lot," I retorted.

"Pookie, it looks cute. Don't be so grumpy."

"I'm sorry Maureen, it's been a long day." The sounds of hammers clanged across the street, from a brownstone that to my knowledge had been vacated recently. The Board Of Health condemned it.

"Ah, the sound of progress," Benny cupped his hand to his ear, enjoying his symphony.

"Benny's completey renovating Camden," Mark explained.

"Without kicking the homeless out?" I asked.

"There will be affordable housing for them in the mix. It was Maureen's idea," Benny clarified.

I looked at Mark in shock, then looked back to Benny.

"I thought you didn't like the homeless," I commented..

"I threatened him with another protest," Maureen quipped.

We laughed as we walked into the cafe.

"The first through the third floors are going to be for carefully screened homeless tennants, the kind that won't pee in the doorways, becuase the fourth floor up is going to be fine living. Upscale apartments, with the finest amenities."

"How many floors are there?" I asked genuinely interested.

"Six," he replied, looking pleased with himself.

"Mark, let's buy a unit at Camden," I told him the minute we got home that evening.

"With Benny as the landlord?"

"Yes. Here, you don't have anywhere to do your work, unless I'm kicked out of my office. That's why I was so tired and grouchy earlier becuase I need to work at home becuase I'm pregnant, and you can only work if you have the front room, so let's get a bigger apartment where we can each have our workspace, and Gizmo can have her own room, and our other kids can have thiers and," I took a deep breath mid ramble. "What do you think?"

"It would be nice to live across the street from my friends," Mark said simply.

"We'd almost have built in babysitters," I smiled.

The next morning Collins reported for work in his usual ankle length coat and hat. Thankfully he was wearing a polo shirt and nice jeans underneath. By the end of the day he had engaged nearly every lawyer in the office including my boss into some debate or another.

When my boss called me into his office later that day, I fully expected to be fired. I was furious at Collins. Didn't he have the least bit of professional decorum.

"Joanne, that new paralegal you have is something else," my boss laughed.

"He sure is," I agreed.

"I just needed you to fill out the forms on him," he said, handing me a few pieces of paper. "How long is he going to be here?" he asked eagerly.

"About a month," I said, trying to brace myself for whatever was coming next.

"I like him, he really spices things up around here. Good work."

"I'll tell him you said so sir," I said, relieved I still had a job.

* * *

_Sorry I've been so bad about updating. To be honest, my Hairspray fic has been all consuming. However I still want to finish this so please r&r, and I will become much better about updating, I promse!!!_


End file.
